Code Realize: Silver Rain
by SaynaYuki
Summary: OC AU: Silver Lady - a rejected scenario - Sierra wakes up in bed to the sound of rain panicking and Van takes charge of the situation and works to make her forget the sound.


I need to do some housekeeping up here: Van belongs to Code Realize, I do not own him!

Sierra is my OC - I have several other stories regarding her - so if your interested in knowing more and have some free time to read a novel - pop over and check out Silver Lady.

If not - well thats alright too!

I just hope you enjoy it!

-Some additional info-  
This was a rejected plot line I considered using - it takes place after Van and Sierra would have been married - which means this would have tied into my Silver Hearts fanfict - but ehhh...  
but rather then waste it - I'll just air my dirty laundry out for you to enjoy as a fluffy little one shot.

* * *

The Sound of Rain

The pitter-patter of rain sounded lightly against the windows across the room from me causing me to wake up with a sharp gasp of breath. I shuttered involuntarily and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Nothing good ever happens when it rains…" I mumbled and started to roll out of bed.

My movements must have awakened the hunter resting next to me as I heard a incoherent, sleepy, mumble protest as I slid both feet over the side of the bed.

"Nmm...where are you going?"

I ruffled my bangs and sighed.

I had been praying that I had been silent enough not to disturb Van as I got out of bed. "I was..errr.. planning to go make some tea?"

I sighed as his hand reached out to me, inviting me back into the warmth of his embrace.

"What time is it?"

I checked the clock next to the bed. "Very early in the morning. It's raining outside though."

"I can hear it."

I stared at Van's outreached hand for a minute longer and then took it in mine. His hand easily engulfed mine and the hunter pulled me towards him.

"Van…" I protested weakly as my feet left the floor and and I was easily pulled back down into the bed.

"Mmm...Hush."

My heart skipped a beat as his other arm encircled my waist and pulled me up next to him.

The hunter's sleep-filled voice rumbled lightly in my ear. "Your always so depressed when it rains. I don't want to hear it."

I opened my mouth to protest but shut it slowly as the hunter pressed a swift kiss to my neck. His hazy-violet eyes looked past me, causing my protests to die in my throat.

It had been a few months now since that incident that took Van's sight. It had been a terrible battle. In the end Van had emerged the victor, but at a terrible cost to both sides. The rain and thunder that had soaked me to the bone, while I cried for both Van and Gabriel and that haunting vision still left me with nightmares that persisted to this day.

I inevitably came to the conclusion that nothing good ever came when it rained.

"...How can you tell?" I asked softly.

The hunter's mouth slowly stopped kissing me and pulled itself up into a small grin as he pulled me closer to him. "Your tone of voice is a dead give away my dear, but it's not like I can't hear the rain outside either. I have been listening to it on and off for most of the night."

The hunter's piercing violent-blue eyes were much more muted now, but he still managed to hone in on my face. I winced knowing it was probably me who had kept the hunter up most of the night. He could sleep through thunderstorms and all manner of racket given half a chance.

"I am sorry I disturbed you…"

The hunter planted another sensual kiss on my collarbone. "It's cute listening to you talk in your sleep. You say some of the most interesting things."

I pulled away from him in alarm. "Wha-! What did I say?"

I felt the embarrassment creeping up into my voice as my cheeks heated up at the idea of what I might have said while I was asleep. The hunter chuckled and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Haha...It is rather amusing. You rattled on and on about much you hate the rain. In particular you seemed rather fixated on the time your brother jumped in large puddle and ruined your new dress. One your mother had just bought for your birthday. As punishment you were forced to do laundry for a week."

I nibbled on my thumb in nervousness and the hunter pulled my hand towards him. "I don't remember that at all…"

Van gave me a lazy, half-awake, smirk. "You also told me that you made sure to put extra starch in your brother's underwear as punishment."

I tried to remember anything from my past, but try as I might I could not recall the memory that I had just been talking about.

Van's eyebrows knitted together and I guessed he was becoming upset that I wasn't focusing on him.

Blindly, the hunter placed a kiss on my hand and trailed it up my arm.

His slow, steady, domineering actions sent goosebumps down my spine.

In some ways it hadn't been a major issue for Van to lose his sight. The hunter's already keen hearing and reflexes had already been compensating for his poor eyesight, and once it was gone, they just improved further.

Van also seemed to be mellowing out more as he spent more time with me. Between what he had saved and invested in funds, and my family's fortune, the hunter was simply content to just settle down since he was unable to work as a bodyguard anymore. Saint had helped us locate a quiet cottage not all that far from London and the count had graciously gifted it to us. I had tried to protest, but the quaint count said that he was happy to gift it to us as a marriage/honeymoon present.

After seeing Van walking among the cherry and apple orchards and smiling in a way I hadn't seen in such a long time, I had dropped the subject completely. I had a hunch it was really my hunter who had picked out the property, not the count, but I wasn't going to ruin it by prying any further. The quiet country life seemed to do us both a world of good. I was finally out of London, where the fear of being hunted was minimal, and now I had my own personal bodyguard watching over me full time.

The only time Van seemed to leave my side was with Fran or with our other friends when they visited.

Fran was our most frequent visitor. The doctor frequently so check in with us. I knew it was more or less to humor me. Somewhere in my heart I held on to a faint hope that one day Van's eyesight would return and I could show him the world we had created together. So to humor my request, Fran stopped by and check in with us on occasion.

Today was suppose to be one of those days.

I sighed and nuzzled Van's neck giving in to the hunter's wishes.

"That sounds like something I would do. I loathed any time I had to do chores."

The hunter chuckled again, softly. "I had best watch out then."

The hunter nibbled on my ear and I felt a heat, a need, rising. "Dearest husband…"

"Hmm?"

"You really should try to get some more sleep…"

The hunter pushed himself over top of me growling. "Your not going anywhere right now."

I touched the sides of his face gently, brushing his hair back into place. "Are you upset about something? This isn't like you to be quiet so _forceful_."

The hunter over top of me snorted and leaned down to kiss my lips. "Your - _dearest husband _\- normally doesn't listen to you crying at night either. Especially when its about all those times I forced you away."

"Oh…" The shame hit me in full force this time...I must have been really restless if I was talking about what he was like when we had first meet..

I trailed my hand down his chin and neck and danced my fingertips lightly across his bare chest. "I am sorry I keep you awake with such nonsense."

Van's hands drifted down my nightgown, flicking open the buttons with an ease of practice and skill. "It's not nonsense, but in light of your subconscious telling me over and over how much you worried about me and how much harm I caused you..well let's just say I feel the _necessity_ to show you just how much you mean to me _now_."

The last button on my nightgown fell off and the hunter heard me gasp as he trailed a hot hand down my collarbone down to my navel. "I love you Sierra. You are an amazing woman and I am proud to call you my wife."

His coarse words, delivered in his normal matter-of-fact tone left me speechless.

"..."

The hunter went silent as his hot hands explored my chilled skin. I wanted to speak... I wanted to tell him a lot of things - but my voice died as I pondered exactly what I had said to spark this level of need in my hunter.

Van's hands softly explored my exposed skin.

His hands drifted down my arms to my fingers, across my collar bones and neck, to my navel and hips and across my breasts in a loving and careful manor. Needless of his abrupt statements, Van was carefully exploring my body, mapping it like he had so many times before.

"You are stunningly beautiful, my dear." The hunter purred softly as I covered my mouth with the back of my hand. I couldn't help it as the tears started to collect in the corner of my eyes.

"I...I am sorry Van. I...I'm the reason…"

The hunter wasted no more time as he stopped my apologies in their tracks with a well placed kiss. "No more apologies and no more avoidance...else I might just keep you here for the rest of the morning."

I shot another look at the clock sitting innocently on the bedside table.

It was 5 am - it was going to be a very long morning if Van kept his promise so I tried to stop. However my efforts where in vain. I couldn't stop the tears from trailing down the sides of my face and it didn't take the hunter long to notice them.

With a sigh he sat up and scruffed his hair back. "...If your that opposed to this I will stop."

I trembled as he pushed away from me.

The rush of cold morning air hovered between us made me shutter and I pushed myself up. Van had just started to get out of bed when I threw my arms around his shoulders and pulled him back down.

"No...please don't go….don't leave me all alone." I protested softly and Van sat back down on the bed.

"You are such a handful. Here you are crying and begging me not to go, but at the same time your not responding to me."

I sniffled and dried my tears long enough to scowl at the hunter who was softly shaking his head at me.

I took a deep breath and hauled him backwards.

"W-what?!" The hunter grunted lightly as he struggled lightly to avoid falling on top of me and I giggled softly.

"I was thinking. I was wondering what I said to you while I was asleep that would make you so...adamant about getting _moving _this early in the morning."

Van tilted his head up at me and I pressed a swift kiss to his forehead.

"Least your not apologizing now…" The hunter reached a hand up and felt my face. He still scowled as he still felt the hot, damp, trails from my tears. "Hmph. This is such a bother not being able to see your expressions anymore."

"..."

Van trailed his fingertips lightly down my cheeks. "...Though I suppose it doesn't matter. The way your holding me says it all...if you hold me any tighter I just might bruise."

I looked down at my arms and loosened them with a sigh before burying my head in Van's messy hair.

"Your always so melancholy when it rains..." He sighed heavily and rolled over. "Is there anything I can do for you? I promised you forever, but it's going to be a very long time if we stay here like this."

"I...I want you to make me forget the rain…"

The hunter chuckled lightly and slowly pulled himself out of my embrace. "I think I know a good way to distract you then."

* * *

That's it - just one of my rejected shorts - but - Thank you for reading!

Please feel free to leave a comment - or favorite! ((I would be very honored!))


End file.
